


Living with the Ren Family

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU in which the Ren family owns one of the most succesful companies in the world. In order to get his fathers company back, Alibaba agreed to marry into the Ren Family. And now he has to deal with the many troubles that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with the Ren Family

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is ooc and nothing is accurate. I'm sorry about everything.  
> I update slowly. Every chapter will probably be some random story. Maybe one day there will be a plot.

“How... How did I end up here?” Alibaba looked at the individuals he once thought of as his enemy, but whom somehow turned into his in-law family.

“Oi, Alibaba, don’t just stand there and come over here.” Kouha called out to him. “What do you think of this?” He nearly shoved a rather erotic, black lace bra in the blond’s face, making him flush red from embarrassment.

Alibaba didn’t even need to look around to know every female customer in the shop was staring at them. “W-Why are we in a lingerie store?” He asked carefully, while trying to ignore the bra that Kouha was waving in front of him.

“Don’t tell me you forgot about it.” Kouen closed his eyes in disappointment. “I knew letting you marry her was a bad idea.”

_You were the one who told me to do it._ Alibaba thought to himself, knowing that it if he said it a loud he’d get another preach.

“Poor Kougyoku. To think she had to marry such an unloving guy.” Koumei joined in.

_It’s not like I had a say in this matter._ Alibaba’s annoyance and confusion grew. “What are you guys on about?”

“Alibaba.” Koumei put his hand on Alibaba’s shoulder. “Anniversaries are important to females. If you forget about it just once, they will lose all faith in you.”

“I understand?” Alibaba replied in even more confusion. “So, why are we here?”

A deep sigh came from the men accompanying Alibaba, before the fourth one finally spoke. “You are are stupid, aren’t you Alibaka?” Judal said in a clear disappointed tone. “It’s for you one month anniversary. One. Month.”

“But...” Just when Alibaba thought his confusing couldn’t grow more, he was proved wrong. “But it has barely been a week since we married...”

“Exactly! It’s been a week already!” Kouha said. “There’s less than a month left until your anniversary.”

“But isn’t it too soon to buy a gift? Or rather, am I supposed to buy her lingerie for a one month anniversary??”

“You’re so oblivious when it comes to girls.” Judal shook his head and looked away from the blond, unable to take in more of his stupidity. “They like men who are prepared.”

“But why lingerie? Aren’t you supposed to give something more _normal_ , like jewelry or something?”

“Isn’t lingerie a weird thing?” Kouha asked. “All the girls wear it right? So shouldn’t it be normal?”

“Or is it because you think we’re weird?” Koumei added.

“So that’s how it is...” Kouen continued. “And here I specially took some time to help you out.”

“Do you hate us that much?” Judal finished.

“Wha--? No--” Alibaba was at a loss of words. How did he turn into the bad guy? “That’s not what I meant... I just...” He stopped talking as he noticed the others had put on an obvious fake hurt expression. And somehow he knew they would continue with the act until he’d give in. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” He finally said.

“Well, if you’re really sorry, give us your opinion.” Judal said. “What do you think of these?” All of them took out some lingerie sets and showed it to Alibaba.

“Ehh?” This wasn’t how he expected things to turn. “I’m not sure...” Alibaba tried to look away from the sets, but the others made sure he couldn’t.

“Come on, there has to be at least one you want to see Kougyoku in?” Kouha asked.

“Personally I would go for the black or dark red lace ones.” Judal suggested. “Those really give off an erotic feeling. It really turns you on and makes you want to do it even more, you feel me?”

Kouen twitched a little upon hearing this. “No one asked for your opinion, Judal.” He said as he took away the lace lingeries that Judal and Kouha picked out, and put them away. Sure they were buying it for that purpose, but actual talk of his sister doing  _such things_ made him somewhat uncomfortable. 

Alibaba shared this feeling, though it was mostly the fact that the brother’s of his wife were around which made him uncomfortable.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Alibaba.” Koumei said. “It’s fine to pick whichever you want.”

“Yeah, anything is better than what Kougyoku already has.” Kouha added.

“What’s wrong with the ones she has?” Alibaba asked.

“Aren’t hers really plain?” Judal asked in return. “Plain ones don’t feel right. They don’t make you feel like you-”

“Judal.” Kouen interrupted, before he went into full detail.

“I think they’re pretty cute.” Alibaba regretted letting this out as soon as he said it. He could feel a murderous feeling surround him, and it felt like the stares of the brothers were piercing through him.

“What did you say was cute?” Kouen asked in voice that sounded more serious than it usually does. And Alibaba knew that if he didn’t fix this right away he’d be in grave trouble.

“No... I...”

“It hasn’t been a week, Alibaba.” Kouha interrupted him. “I can’t believe you.”

“I didn’t...”

“Hahahaha. You said it!” Judal laughed out loud. “You have finally become a man, Alibaka!” He teased the blond, hoping it would add up to Kouen’s anger.

“That’s why I’m saying... It’s not like that...” Alibaba could feel the heat rise to his head. “I meant... Kougyoku has a cute taste, so if she were to buy those things... I think she would pick cute ones …” His voice gradually became softer and he was unable to look at the brothers any longer.

“So you think they’re cute, even though you _haven’t_ seen them?” Koumei asked seemingly calm.

“Y-Yeah...” Alibaba started to sweat slightly.

“But if you _didn’t_ see them, you can’t know if they’re cute, right?”

“Y-Yes...”

“So you _don’t_ know if she has anything for the right occasion, correct?”

“...”

“So why don’t you make your choice?” Koumei’s lips turned into an ominous smile.

“I...” Alibaba could feel the pressure growing on him. If only he could run away at this moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He looked at the lingerie sets in front of him. He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was fear for the Kou brothers, or embarrassment. Or a combination of the two. “I’ll...” He closed his eyes to calm himself a little. He knew he had to make a choice right now, whether he wanted or not. _The best thing right now is to just pick on randomly. Yes. Things should be fine if I just do that._ He opened his eyes to find the other four waiting for him. “I’ll pick this!”

Alibaba tried to take one of the lingerie sets Koumei was holding, but he somehow managed to grab them all without realizing it. It was only when he reached the cashier that he had realized what he had done. “Shit...” He couldn’t go back now, but the embarrassment grew even stronger within him. He avoided looking at the cashier as he quickly paid for everything and left the shop as soon as he could.

He could hear the other following behind him with Judal and Kouha laughing loudly at him. Why did this have to happen to him. He looked at the bag he was holding and sighed. “What am I supposed to do with this now...”

“Give it to the old hag of course.” Judal answered to Alibaba’s surprise. He was sure he didn’t say it out loud.

“Like Kougyoku would be happy with all of these.” Alibaba replied. “She’d probably think I’m some sort of creep...”

“Then why’d you buy it?” Kouha asked pretending to be confused.

_To shut you guys up, that’s why._ The urge to punch him was strong in Alibaba. Actually, right now it didn’t matter who it was, he needed to punch one of them. Or better yet, he wanted to punch them all.

“If you’re throwing money away like this, how do you intend to make the company grow.” Kouen added to Alibaba’s anger. “I guess it was a mistake to leave you in charge of the electronics branch.”

Alibaba couldn’t handle them anymore and increased his speed, hoping to get away from them. Why did he have to suffer like this? What did he do to get this kind of treatment, when all he wanted was to take back the company that once belonged to his father.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they finally reached home and Alibaba closed himself off from the rest in his bedroom. He dropped the bag on the floor and let himself fall down on the bed. Finally, rest. Or at least he thought so.

Just as he made himself comfortable, the bedroom door opened. “Alibaba?” He could hear a familiar voice call for him.

The blond looked towards the door and saw his wife standing in the opening. “Ah, Kougyoku.” He slowly sat up on the bed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t greet you.”

“That’s fine. But are you alright?” Kougyoku approached Alibaba. She had a worried expression on, and Alibaba couldn’t help but smile a little. It felt nice to be worried about it, and it made him feel like dealing with the brothers and Judal wasn’t as troublesome anymore. That feeling, however, disappeared as soon as Kougyoku noticed the bag on the ground. “Oh, did you buy something?” She curiously picked the bag up, and was about to look into it when Alibaba snatched it out of her hand.

“I-I’m fine!” He said louder than he intended and hid the bag behind him. “This is nothing!”

Kougyoku was too surprised by the blond’s sudden reaction, that she didn’t know how to reply. She did know that his reaction made her even more curious about the contents of the bag. “What did you buy that you can’t even show _me_ , your wife?”

“It’s really nothing.” Alibaba started to sweat. He didn’t want to lie to Kougyoku, but he couldn’t bring himself to let her see it. “It’s just some... some man stuff...” It sounded like a lame excuse, but it was the best he could think of.

“Ma-Man stuff?” Kougyoku blushed a little. “S-So it’s like that... I see...” She seemed to misunderstood him.

“Eh?” Alibaba looked confused.

“I’ll just leave you with your _man stuff_ then.” Kougyoku moved away towards the room entrance.

“No, it’s not like that.” Alibaba started. Whatever Kougyoku thought he was hiding, it couldn’t be right.

“It’s okay, Alibaba.” She replied in a reassuring voice. Except it only made Alibaba feel worse. “I won’t judge you and the _things_ you like.” She smiled weakly and the blond before leaving the room.

“Wait-” He tried to stop her, but Kougyoku was already gone. Leaving Alibaba alone, feeling awkward, embarrassed and unsure how to fix this misunderstanding. He couldn’t exactly say it was a lie, and that he has a bag full of lingerie.

And as if to rub it in, Judal and Kouha appeared in the door opening, laughing at the Alibaba’s suffering. “Nice going, Alibaka.” Judal said. “Man stuff. That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.”

Alibaba looked away in both annoyance and embarrassment. “I should have guessed you were eavesdropping.”

“Oh come one, _bro_.” Kouha said. “We were just worried about you.”

If Alibaba didn’t know better, he would have believed Kouha. Unfortunately, he did know better which only ruined his mood even more. “Of course you are.”

Judal put on a slightly hurt expression. “Don’t treat our good intentions as a lie.”

“Good intentions?” Alibaba asked. “You take me some lingerie store and force me to buy some. How is that considered good?”

“We were trying to help you get something for my sister!” Kouha replied.

“Besides it was your own choice to buy all that stuff.” Judal added. “Don’t blame us for your failures.”

Alibaba didn’t know how to reply to these guys anymore. Or better said, he couldn’t be bothered to do it. Whatever he would say, they were sure to have some kind of reply that would make him seem bad and he didn’t want to deal with this. Not now. Not ever. Unfortunately, he had no other choice. And all Alibaba could do was pray that they would grow up and leave him alone.


End file.
